


Breaking

by PsychicSharpie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicSharpie/pseuds/PsychicSharpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are breaking, but you don't realize that yet. So you continue to beat yourself up with your own failures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GC: H3Y K4RK4T!   
CG: OH FUCK IT'S YOU  
CG: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS   
GC: WH4T DO YOU M34N K4RK4T?  
GC: DON'T YOU L1K3 T4LK1NG TO M3?  
GC: >:[   
CG: FUCK YOU, YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT   
GC: 1S SOM3TH1NG WRONG K4RK4T?   
CG: NOTHING IS WRONG, FUCK YOU VERY MUCH.  
CG: I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you hope that keeps her off your back for a while.

You continue to tell yourself you are a terrible leader. Everything that's happened, everything, you highly believe to be your own fault. Actually, it's better to say you know that it's your fault. Such a terrible god damned leader.

You are breaking, but you don't realize that yet. So you continue to beat yourself up with your own failures.

"I never should have been the leader," you mumble out loud "I didn't deserve to be the fucking leader and anyone else would've been able to be better."

You feel your eyes start to water, so you quickly shut your eyes, albeit your eyelids were still trembling.

"I... I'm sorry, OK? I'm fucking sorry and no one is here for me to hear me say that."

You never noticed someone else had entered the room.

"What am I supposed to do now?" your voice was increasing in volume. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now? My teammates are disappearing one by one, what am I supposed to do!? Am I supposed to just sit back and WATCH as all my team- no, my FRIENDS disappear!?"

You realize you are crying, so you quickly wipe the tears away on your sleeve and continue to question someone who isn't even there.  
You then realize you could even be talking to yourself, trying to change yourself.

"What am I supposed to do..." you mumble, your voice dropping. You fall to the ground and your tears fall freely now. Who is there left to see?

Honk.

Suddenly startled, you turn towards the sound, tears still staining your face, and a look of horror for a moment. Then it is a look of relief and mild confusion.

"Karkat..." she mumbles, and you look to her feet. Yep, she stepped on one of Gamzee's fucking horns.

"Terez-" but you are cut off by her pressing you in to a hug, and she holds you. At first, you are just startled, and unsure of what to do. Then, you wrap your arms back around her and you cry. She whispers soothing things to you, but you don't actually know what she is saying.

You realize know that you are breaking, but she will be there to hold you together.  
And if you break, she will be able to pick up the pieces and put you back together.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just failed at an attempt of fluff. Whoops.


End file.
